


Change Is In The Air

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change was in the air, it seemed to follow the young heiress wherever she went. As did her fiancé, political of course, Miroku. Then again nothing would have prepared young Kakashi for what was about to happen, meeting Kagome would change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

  
The sun was shining down on all the inhabitants of Kohona, both nin and non nin. It was a new day and it looked to be a very promising one. The birds were chirping happily as people went about their daily routines.  
  
One such person stood out, her long wavy black hair shinned blue in the suns early rays. He pale skin glowed with happiness as she walked. Her long red skirt shifting with each step she took. She smiled at everyone she passed, her bright blue eyes shining with pure happiness.  
  
She fiddled lightly with the bell sleeves of her white long sleeved shirt, her clans symbol stamped on the back of it making people stare. It was rare to see one of them! The Higurashi's, let alone the young heir, walking about town. Their clan was well known for their secrecy.  
  
Kagome smiled as she walked down the street leading towards the academy, it was exciting, finally being able to join the others her age! Being a part of her clan meant that form the day she was born until she was thirteen she would have to undergo their special and 'secret' training. Only after she had mastered it would she be allowed to join her peers, if she so chose.  
  
She glanced at the boy who was at her side, Mirkou, he had always been by her side and he always would be. It was simply a fact of life as far as she was concerned. They were engaged to be married; it was of course political, a joining of the Higurashi clan and the Houshi clan. Both which stood on the same ground as the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans, but were not nearly as prideful.  
  
Miroku as if sensing her gaze turned to her a brilliant smile on his face.  "Something wrong Kagome-Chan?"  She turned to look at him and smiled, taking the time to look him over.  
  
He was wearing a dark purple sleeveless shirt, branded with his clan symbol on the back, over a long sleeve fishnet shirt. His pants were black and came down to his claves after which they were wrapped in bandages down to his feet which were in the traditional shinobi sandals. His semi long black hair was pulled into a dragon's tail at the base of his neck. His golden earring was glinting in the light.  
  
All in all he was quite handsome for a young boy at the age of thirteen.  She blushed at that thought and quickly tired to cover it up.  "Mah~ I'm just so excited! I mean…we're finally going to meet some people our age that we're not related to!"  
  
He smiled as he leaned his golden staff on his shoulder, having stopped when Kagome did.  "Ah, I know what you mean…I wonder how they will take to us? I mean…they have no idea we exist! It will be quite fun to witness….plus all of those poor virgin butt's I have yet to sully…"  He laughed as she playfully hit him on the shoulder.  "Miroku! Is that anyway to talk in front of your future wife?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him for effect.  
  
He blinked and got 'serious' grabbing her hands with his own, his staff leaning on his shoulder.  "My dear Kagome-Chan…I am sorry if I have hurt your feelings. From this day I swear the only butt my hand shall touch will be yours."  He stared deeply into her eyes making a few people stop and watch them like they were on a soap opera.  
  
She blushed a deep red but pushed it down, not wanting to lose their small game of banter and willed fake tears to well in her eyes.  "Do you promise? Do you promise that my butt will be the only one that snags your eyes, hands, and heart?"  Surprise flickered through his deep purple eyes before it was replaced by mischief.  
  
He pulled her closer, his hands wrapping around her and hugging her close.  "Of course…my hands only have eyes for you…"  He emphasized this by letting his hand slip lower to grab her firm butt.  
  
Kagome epped and turned a bright red as some people gasped and started whispering. 

"Can you move? You're in my way."  They both blinked at the bored sounding voice and turned to face the speaker, Miroku's hand still on Kagome's butt.  
  
The boy was about their age but he looked older, maybe it was the aura of disdain and boredom he projected. He was as slightly shorter then Miroku but still taller then Kagome. His hair was white and untamed, then again it probably could never be tamed. His eyes were a dull gray almost black and the rest of his face from the top of his nose down was covered by a dark blue mask. He was wearing the standard black shirt and pants of all ninja, he had no originality besides the dark blue mask.  
  
Miroku blinked at the boy.  "Oh, I'm sorry we had no idea we were blocking your path."  He smiled at the other boy, his hand unconsciously groping Kagome's butt.  
  
The silver haired boy merely blinked, as if bored with the world and everything in it.  
  
Kagome blushed a bright red and pulled out of Miroku's grasp and bowed to the boy, after elbowing Miroku in the chest.  "I'm sorry about that. My name's Kagome and this baka Hentai is Miroku. I am truly sorry we were in your way."  
  
The silver haired boy merely blinked.  "You're still in my way…"  
  
Kagome blushed and moved to the side, bowing once more.  "I'm sorry!"  
  
Miroku sighed and patted her head making her huff and stand up to brush his hand off her head.  "Miroku~! You're going to mess up my hair! I want to look presentable to the class! Its our first day at the academy!"  He chuckled and patted her back, noticing the way the silver haired boy paused and looked back at them, maybe he wasn't as unattached to the world as he seemed to be.  "The academy…?" 

Kagome blinked and blushed again, wow she sure was doing that a lot around this young man.  "Um...yes! Today is our first day!"  
  
Miroku nodded as he fell in step with Kagome and the silver haired boy, all three of them now heading in the direction of the academy.  "Yes, and may I presume that you are on your way to the academy as well?"  
  
The boy nodded at Miroku's question.  "Hai."  
  
Miroku resisted the urge to sweat drop, this young man was a man of few words.  
  
Kagome smiled at the prospect of her first friend outside of her clan or Miroku's. It was so exciting! Especially since her first attempted friendship outside of their clans ended in total disaster. She frowned at that thought but quickly shook it away. No use dwelling on the past, it was all about the here and now! She smiled at the sliver haired youth.  "So…um…what's your name?"  
  
The boy blinked as if surprised, did they not know who he was? His white hair should have given it away, he was Kakashi Hatake the son of Sumako Hatake, the White Fang, the coward, the deserter.  He leveled them with a hard stare, he was sick of people messing with him, blaming him for his fathers crimes.  
  
Miroku lost his playfulness and leveled him with a stare just as mean.  
  
Kagome, completely oblivious to the staring contest merely smiled at the silver haired youth, much like an innocent child and he for once felt his anger disappear just as fast as it came.  
  
He tched and looked away from Miroku's glare and shoved his hands in his pockets like he was bored.  "Kakashi."  
  
Kagome smiled and clapped her hands happily making Miroku lose his glare and smile.  A happy Kagome was a happy Miroku.  "Well then Kakashi-san its nice to meet you! I hope we can all be good friends!"  
  
Kakashi blushed a bit at her bright and happy smile, thankful he was wearing his mask. What was wrong with this girl? Why was she so happy to have made one….friend?  He was Kakashi, he didn't have friends, he didn't need them, he didn't need anyone.  Yet…when faced with her happy and hopeful smile he could not bring himself to point that little fact out to her. Instead her merely nodded, neither saying yes or no to her.  "Hn."  
  
Kagome smiled happily and looked at Miroku.  
  
Miroku merely smiled back and offered Kakashi a small smile, one Kakashi turned away from.  
  
Miroku's eyebrow twitched but he didn't comment on it, instead he looked up at the school building in front of them and blinked.  "Not as cool as I thought it would be…it's kind of small…"  
  
Kagome gasped at Miroku's straight forwardness and blushed.  "Miroku that's not very nice to say!"  
  
Miroku merely smiled and held his hands up in front of him in mock surrender.  
  
Kakashi watched this all with bored eyes, though a small flicker of amusement flashed through his eyes.  
  
"Wow, I guess they'll let anybody in here now a days."  
  
Kagome paled at the new gruff sounding voice and slightly hid behind Miroku who was glaring in the direction of the speaker.  
  
A gruff and unkept young boy was glaring in their direction, his golden gaze mostly focused on Kagome. He had long untamed dull silver hair that reached his lower back. He was dressed head to toe bright red, making him an easy target.  
  
One that Miroku wanted so badly to slam a few kunai into.  "I guess they do, they even let mutts in."  The boy seethed at Miroku's insult.  "Shut it monk!"  
  
Miroku smiled darkly.  "I will when you go away."  The youth bared his slightly longer than normal canines at Miroku.

  
Kagome flinched and hid a bit more behind Miroku, making said boy's glare darken.  
  
In all his life he had never hated anyone more then he hated the young boy, Inu Yasaha, across from him.  
  
The reason was simple, the boy had an unnatural dislike, a hate, for Kagome, ever since they were young and were forced to go to their parents meetings.  
  
The Tashio clan was the polar opposite of the Higurahi and Houshi clan. While their clans were 'holy' the Tashio clan was 'demonic', and like their clans they too held their youth back from the academy, from the village, until they were thirteen. Even so they were on civil grounds, often helping train each others youth, and if it was dire enough bind them, more so in the case of the Tashio's, seeing as their demonic blood made them unstable.  
  
Kakashi blinked, he as well as most of the innocent bystanders, watched the tense interaction between the two boys.  
  
Inu Yasah smirked as he looked past an enraged Miroku to glare at Kagome.  "What's the matter bitch? Can't fight your own battles?"  
  
Miroku's glare became murderous at the foul word the mutt had dared to call his Kagome. He was so close to breaking their clans treaty and he didn't give a damn. No one called his Kagome such degrading names.  
  
Surprisingly Miroku wasn't the only one glaring at Inu Yasah.  
  
Kakashi found himself glaring at the boy that would dare insult his…friend. It was unforgivable, he was filled with such an enormous amount of anger and rage it surprised and scared him.  Why was he so mad over one measly comment, be it a negative one, directed at a girl he had just met? Also, why did he call her his…friend?  
  
Miroku took a threatening step forward his mind set on one thing, hurt the teme that insulted his Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha grinned cockily as he to stepped forward, accepting the silent challenge.  
  
Kagome's eye s widened as she grabbed the back of Miroku's shirt and tried to hold him back.  _"Miroku no! The treaty…"_   
  
Her words were barely audible, whenever Inu Yasha was around she tended to draw in on herself. Then again he had only shown her anger and hatred when all she offered him was friendship all those years ago.  Yes, their clans were polar opposites but still! Sesshoumaru-San treated her better and he was neutral towards her. Neither liking nor disliking her, that she could tell.  
  
Miroku took a deep breath knowing she was truly concerned about him, it wasn't that she thought he would lose but more along the lines that their clans had a very delicate treaty as it was, them fighting would only strain it more.  He sighed as he forced his anger down and turned to Kagome a strained smile on his face.  "What would I do without you my dear Kagome-Chan?"  
  
Kagome merely smiled and let go of his shirt.  
  
Inu Yasha scoffed at the 'touching' scene.  "You'd probably be off a lot better without her weak ass."  
  
Kakashi glared at the boy and took a step forward, yes, he had heard Kagome. Miroku couldn't afford to mess up their clans treaties…but he? He could and he very much wanted to beat some sense into the gaki. He knew it was out of character for him but still, ever since he had met Kagome and Miroku he could sense a change in the air, in him.  
  
Whether it was for the better or the worse he didn't know. All he knew was that he was going to beat the shit out of the gaki in front of him, consequences be damned. The village already hated him, what was more hate?  He had just taken a step forward, Inu Yasha mirroring him, when a new cold and emotionless voice met their ears.  
  
"Sigh. Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Sable Scribe

  


* * *

  
Kakashi blinked as an older looking boy appeared behind Inu Yasha making him jump.   
  
He was dressed from head to toe in the standard black uniform of Anbu. His facemask, that of a dog, dangled from his hip. He was well armed, kunai holders and other standard issued weapons, but it was the two swords on his hip that caught ones eye.   
  
He narrowed his eyes at the boy, no the man. He was obviously related to Inu Yahsa, if his knee length silver hair was anything to go by. Even so this man seemed to exude an air of superiority. His deep golden eyes were narrowed on Inu Yasha as if he were nothing more than a bug.   
  
What stood out about the man were his deep maroon tribal markings, quite like those of the Inuzuka clan. But the man was obviously not from that clan…no one in that clan had made Anbu captain in quite some time.   
  
Kakashi blinked as the man sighed and let his eyes slide over Kagome, Miroku and himself.   
  
Sesshoumaru sighed lightly as he glanced at the young heirs of the Higurashi and Houshi clan. Honestly father had told Inu Yasha not to mess with them, to leave them alone. They, much to his annoyance, had to stay on civil terms with both clans, seeing as they would soon be merged and over power their own clan.   
  
But as usual the boy had done something stupid, honestly was the whelp even related to him? It was a question he often asked himself and once asked his father, sadly the answer was yes, he was related to the daft young boy.  "What is going on here?"  His voice was monotone and demanded respect.   
  
Miroku glared at Inu Yasha but tore his gaze away from him in order to address Sesshomaru, he like himself detested Inu Yasha and that was saying a lot about the gruff young man. His own brother couldn't stand to be near him for longer than needed. A fact that made Kagome approach the rude young boy in the first place. Only to have her kindness thrown back in her face.   
  
"Your brother-"   
  
Sesshoumaru leveled him with a glare. "Half."  The warning was clear, and Miroku was not stupid enough to ignore it.  "Yes, your half brother took it upon himself to not only insult Kagome but me as well and I was merely going to defend her honor when she reminded me of our treaty. I was reluctant but willing to let his insult slide when he yet again insulted her. Kakashi here was going to defend her honor in my place."   
  
Sesshoumaru nodded.  "I see…well I will inform my father about my younger half brothers actions. Rest assured disciplinary actions will be taken."   
  
Miroku nodded.  "I place my trust in you to make sure it does."   
  
Sesshomaru nodded and turned to Inu Yasha.   
  
Inu Yasha cursed under his breath as his older brother leveled him with a glare, he knew he was in deep shit and it was all Kagome's fault! All she ever did was get him in trouble! The stupid bitch!   
  
Sesshomaru as if sensing his brother's thoughts placed his hand firmly on his head and forced to him bow his head.  "You will apologize to Kagome-san."   
  
Inu Yasha grit his teeth, he would rather die!  Sesshomaru applied more pressure, crushing Inu Yasha's ears to his head.  "Apologize now."  The threat was clear to all that were watching.   
  
Inu Yasha bit back a whimper but nodded, as best he could.  He glared at the ground as he swallowed his pride and tossed his apology at Kagome.  "I apologize for insulting you."   
  
Kagome nodded, wanting this to be over as quickly as possible.  "It's okay."

  
Sesshoumaru nodded at Miroku and gave InuYasha's head one last push before letting go of it.  Inu Yasha quickly rubbed his sore ears.   
  
"I am leavening do try and not to embarrasses yourself more then you already have. Oh, and rest assured your punishment will be waiting when you get home."   
  
Inu Yahsa grunted.  "Keh."   
  
Kagome gulped and tugged on Miroku's hand mentioning with her eyes towards the school building. He sighed and nodded glancing at Kakashi as if to say 'are you coming'?   
  
Kakashi nodded and sent the fuming Inu Yasha a small smirk before following after them. It irked him a bit on how easily he fell in step with them but brushed it off. 

"Kakashi!"  Everyone blinked and turned to look at who had called out Kakashi's name. He was the same age as them yet he seemed to exude a mother hen aura…which was odd.   
  
His light brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail on his head. His skin was tan, he most likely worked in the fields or trained a lot under the hot sun. The most distinct thing about him was the scar that was slashed across his the bridge of his nose. Yet, his eyes they were so full of life and joy.   
  
He was dressed in the standard Ninja academy gear, even so his clothes looked worn and where a bit to big on him. Like they were hand me downs form an older brother.   
  
Kakashi blinked as his self proclaimed best friend ran over to them, and stopped mere feet away from him to glare at him.  "Kakashi I told you to wait for me!"   
  
Kakashi lazily blinked as Kagome and Miroku watched the scene with interest. Who was this young man?  "You took too long…I was in a hurry."  The young man huffed, a vein in his forehead was throbbing with anger, he was pissed.   
  
Kagome seeing his anger stepped forward to try and diffuse the situation, they were going to be late plus she didn't like confrontations.   
  
Miroku grabbed her arm and shook his head at her, this was not there 'fight', it wasn't even a fight. It was playful banter between friends, Kagome having never been exposed to such banter could not tell the difference.   
  
However they both gasped as the young man took a deep breath and ripped Kakashi a new one.  "I WAS TAKING TO LONG? I WOULD HAVE BEEN READY TO GO IF SOMEONE HADN'T SPENT TWO HOURS IN THE BATHROOM FIXING HIS HAIR! THEN INSTEAD OF LETTING ME KNOW YOU WERE DONE SO I COULS GET IN YOU JUST LEFT! I HAD TO WAIT ANOTHER HOUR BEFORE I COULD GET IN THE BATHROOM! ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE IN A HURRY?"   
  
Kakashi merely blinked, as if this happened all the time, which it did, and it no longer phased him.  "Sorry Iruka."  Everyone could hear the monotone in his voice, he wasn't really sorry.   
  
The boy now identified as Iruka huffed but said nothing, he never won when it came to Kakashi, yet he was the only one at the orphanage that was his age…so he latched on. That wasn't to say he didn't like the other kids in the orphanage, he did, but they were young and needed to be taken care of.  "We both know you're not."   
  
Kakashi merely shrugged.  "Just though I'd toss it out…oh dear were going to be late…."   
  
As if he was a profit the bell rung.   
  
Kagome frowned, they were late….poo….so much for her first impression…   
  
Miroku sighed and grabbed Kagome's hand and started dragging her towards the classroom, one of two of them. There was an unusual boom in applicants this year, then again this generation was the baby boom. They were the children who had been born after the Great War.   
  
Kakashi sighed and followed after them making Iruka crinkle his eyebrows in confusion. Since when was Kakashi a follower? Since when did he hang out with anyone besides him, which was forced to. He followed after them in order to find out.  "Kakashi who are your friends?"   
  
Kakashi merely glanced at him and shrugged.  "Kagome and Miroku."   
  
Iruka's eyes shot past his hair line. One Kakashi hadn't denied they were his friends, or rolled his eyes, or just walked away but he actually answered. Two, Kagome and Miroku were the heirs to the 'holy' clans as their village refereed to them and were in a whole other league.   
  
He cursed under his breath as the second bell rung and sighed, he had to get to class, which was not with Kakashi much to his annoyance.  "Look we'll talk about that later get to class."  He glared at Kakashi much like a mother would at a disobeying child. Kakashi had a habit of 'getting lost on the path of life' instead of going to class.   
  
Kakashi rolled his eyes and waved his hand, as if waving Iruka and his words off.  "Yeah , yeah will do mother."  Iruka glared more but huffed and ran to his class.   
  
Kakashi sighed as he slowly entered the class room and spotted Kagome and Miroku waiting for him. He walked over to them and glanced around most of the seats were already filled and the teacher was MIA. Good.  "Let's sit down."   
  
Kagome gapped, they were late! They needed to be punished!  "We can't! We were late…it's not right…"   
  
Miroku sighed, Kagome and her sense of right and wrong. As much as he loved her she needed to know when to take advantage of things. He smiled as he placed his hand on the small of her back and smiled at her.  "Gome-chan…the teacher isn't here yet…there's no reason for us to let him know we were late...Besides if we do that he's going to have to take time out of teaching us to yell at us…and that's not fair to everyone else is it?"  He smiled when he saw her will waver, he knew just what to say to get her to do pretty much anything.   
  
Kagome worried her lip between her teeth and nodded, he was right. It wasn't fair for them to make the others suffer…  "Fine…"   
  
Kakashi blinked as Miroku smirked, that boy was a manipulative little shit when he wanted to be…he would keep an eye on him.   
  
Miroku as if sensing his gaze looked over at him and smiled while ushering them towards to the second to last row of seats. Luckily for them there were five empty seats and they easily slid into them. Kagome was sitting in between them and happily gazing around the room. This was going to be so fun!   
  
It was five minutes later that she sighed…where was the teacher? Class had started five minutes and thirty seven seconds ago…   
  
The whole class blinked as someone opened the door, was it the teacher? Everyone held their breath, who was their teacher? Who could it be?   
  
They all let out disappointed sighs , it was just another student.   
  
Kagome blinked as she watched the young man as he started to set up a prank, crackling under his breath and ignoring the jeers of his peers.   
  
He had short spiky black hair that defied the laws of gravity. He was dressed in black, all black making only two things stand out. His bright orange goggles and the Uchiha clan symbol stamped on the back of his shirt.   
  
This confused her, from what she knew of that clan they were anything playful and mischievous. They were strict, cold, and well…robotic…then again those were rumors and she knew better then to make judgments based on rumors alone.   
  
Her eyes darken as she thought about all the viscous ones about hers and Miroku's clan. People were mean…and stupid, then again it was human nature. What humans didn't' understand they feared, and what they feared they hated.   
  
She blinked as the boy sat down in the teachers seat and kicked his feet up on the teachers desk….this boy was so….daring! He was so cool!   
  
Miroku rolled his eyes, this boy was stupid, reckless and stupid. He glanced at Kakashi, over Kagome's head, and nodded, they both thought the same thing.   
  
The whole class waited with morbid fascination as the new teacher or who they thought was the new teacher walked towards the door form the hall, this was going to be good.   
  
Minato grumbled under his breath as he ran towards the classroom, it was his fist day and he was late! The old man would no doubt rub it in to.   
  
He quickly grabbed the door knob and threw the door open a bright smile on his lips, he was going to face this with dignity, even though he was now nothing more than a glorified babysitter. From war hero to babysitter, how low he had fallen.   
  
He gapped as he was blasted with something foul smelling…oh ewww! IT GOT IN HIS MOUTH! YUCK IT WAS SOUR MILK!   
  
He gagged as he spit it out and tired not to throw up. He glared at the ground as he stood up and wiped as much of the rancid milk off of his face as he could and glared at his laughing class. They quickly shut up and he smirked.  "Who did this?"   
  
His voice was calm and deadly, yet on the inside he was laughing manically he would strike the fear of god into these little brats!  "Oi! Over here gramps I did it!"  He twitched as he slowly turned to face the speaker and glared. HE WAS NOT OLD!   
  
"You…."  He glared at the youth that would dare prank him, sit at his desk, and call him old!  The boy only grinned cheekily.  "Me? My names Obito to. Can you say that? O-bi-to."   
  
Minato grit his teeth his anger rising, the boy was lucky he took a vow not to seriously hurt any of his students. Damn that old man and his foresight.   
  
He pointed at the cheeky little brat and glared.  "Clean up this mess now!"   
  
Obito grinned and lazily got up, saluting him.  "AYE AYE Captain!"   
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the young boy, who was slowly cleaning up his prank, not only did he just pull a prank on the teacher but he talked back to him?  "Wow...he's...so...cool!"   
  
Miroku narrowed his eyes at the sound of awe and admiration in her voice. He did not like it, not one bit.   
  
Kakashi lazily blinked his eyes. Obito was anything but cool.  "He's just a slacker..."   
  
Kagome huffed lightly the need to defend Obito was strong and she was the kind of girl who listened to her instincts.  She whirled on the two boys the fires of hell burring in her eyes. Her cheeks lightly flushed in anger.  "You're both just jealous! You could never be as cool as him!"   
  
They both shrunk away from her, with as much dignity as they could, as the rest of the class turned to look at them.   
  
Kagome paid them no heed and continued to verbally assault the two boys, heedless to the staring eyes of the rest of the class and the teacher   
  
She blinked when she realized that everyone was staring at her and epped while turning new shade of red.  She promptly shut up and looked at the desk.   
  
Everyone sweat dropped.   
  
Minato sighed as he looked back to Obito only to realize they boy was no longer where he had been seconds ago, oh no. Now he was sitting behind the Higurashi girl who had distracted him in the first place.   
  
He scowled at all of them, honestly he was never too good with kids, which confused him as to why the old man aka the Hokage had assigned him babysitting er teacher duty.   
  
Either way he was getting paid so he mused it was okay.  "Well class. My name is Minato. I will be your teacher for the next few months, and oh yeah I hate kids…and that means you."  The class blinked as he promptly sat on his ass and kicked up his feet.  "Read chapters one through five in your books, I want a complete summary on Charka control by the end of the class period."   
  
Kagome blinked as she turned to Miroku was busy looking down some girl's shirt.   
  
She smacked him on his arm, one to get his attention and two he should not be looking down that girl's shirt! It wasn't proper.   
  
Miroku gave her a charming smile.  "Yes my dear Kagome-Chan."   
  
She blushed at the charming smile but pushed it down. "Miroku…is this normal? I mean for this class? A summary on chakara? We did that when we were four…"   
  
Miroku shrugged. "I don't know Kagome-chan. Maybe they're just not up to par with our clans?"   
  
Kakashi snorted. "The teacher is lazy. We're supposed to be learning new jutsu not reviewing chakra control. This is a waste of time, he's getting back at us for that boys prank."   
  
Kagome blinked, well her question was answered. "Psh, everything's a waste of time to you teme." Kagome blinked at the sudden voice behind her and turned around only to blush when she came face to face with the 'cool' boy who pranked the teacher.   
  
He grinned goofily at her. "Oh, you're the one who called me cool huh?"  She nodded a blush on her cheeks.   
  
Miroku glared at the boy but said nothing, he knew the look in Kagome's eyes. It was the 'I want to be your friend no matter what' look. Just great, as if Kakashi wasn't enough.   
  
Kakashi glared at Obito but said nothing, the boy was the class clown, even though he was an Uchiha, and would never amount to much.   
  
Obito turned a charming smile to Kagome. "Well it's nice to meet you I'm Obito."   
  
Kagome smiled at him. "My name is Kagome. I hope we can be friends."   
  
Obito's grin widened. "I'm sure we'll be the best of friends!"


End file.
